List of googolisms
This is a list of googologisms in ascending order. Class 1 (100 ~ 1000000) Class 2 (1000000 ~ 101000000) * Million, 1000000 * Crore, 10000000 * Billion(A)(A) means 'in America', and (FG) means 'in France and Germany'., 1000000000 * Milliard, 1000000000 * Trillion(A), 1012 * Billion(FG), 1012 * Quadrillion(A), 1015 * Billiard, 1015 * Trillion(FG), 1018 * Quintillion(A), 1018 * Sextillion(A), 1021 * Trilliard, 1021 * Avogadro's Number, 6.02214199*1023 * Septillion(A), 1024 * Quadrillion(FG), 1024 * Octillion(A), 1027 * Quadrilliard, 1027 * Nonillion(A), 1030 * Quintillion(FG), 1030 * Decillion(A), 1033 * Quintilliard, 1033 * Sextillion(FG), 1036 * Septillion(FG), 1042 * Octillion(FG), 1048 * Nonillion(FG), 1054 * Decillion(FG), 1060 * Vigintillion(A), 1063 * Eddington Number, 136*2256 = 1.5747724136275*1079 * Trigintillion(A), 1093 * Googol, 10100 * Vigintillion(FG), 10120 * Quadragintillion(A), 10123 * Googolex, 5.6347514353165*10124 * Quinquagintillion(A), 10153 * Trigintillion(FG), 10180 * Sexagintillion(A), 10183 * Gargoogol, 10200 * Septuagintillion(A), 10213 * Googoc, 1.2676506002282*10230 * Quadragintillion(FG), 10240 * Octogintillion(A), 10243 * Nonagintillion(A), 10273 * Quinquagintillion(FG), 10300 * Centillion(A), 10303 * Sexagintillion(FG), 10360 * Primo-vigesimo-centillion(A), 10366 * Septuagintillion(FG), 10420 * Octogintillion(FG), 10480 * Googocci, 2.814729533583*10523 * Nonagintillion(FG), 10540 * Centillion(FG), 10600 * Primo-vigesimo-centillion(FG), 10726 * Millillion(A), 103003 * Millillion(FG), 106000 * Googolgong, 10100000 [[List of googologisms/Class 2|'More...']] Class 3 (101000000 ~ 10101000000) * Milli-millillion(A), 103000003 * Milli-millillion(FG), 106000000 * Nanillion, 103000000003 * Picillion, 10^{3\times 10^{12}+3} * Femtillion, 10^{3\times 10^{15}+3} * Attillion, 10^{3\times 10^{18}+3} * Zeptillion, 10^{3\times 10^{21}+3} * Yoctillion, 10^{3\times 10^{24}+3} * Xonillion, 10^{3\times 10^{27}+3} * Vecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{30}+3} * Mecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{33}+3} * Duecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{36}+3} * Trecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{39}+3} * Tetrecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{42}+3} * Pentecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{45}+3} * Hexecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{48}+3} * Heptecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{51}+3} * Octecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{54}+3} * Ennecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{57}+3} * Icosillion, 10^{3\times 10^{60}+3} * Trioicosillion, 10^{3\times 10^{69}+3} * Triacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{90}+3} * Googolplex, 10^{10^{100}} * Googolbang, (10100)! * Tetracontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{120}+3} * Pentacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{150}+3} * Hexacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{180}+3} * Heptacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{210}+3} * Octacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{240}+3} * Ennacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{270}+3} * Hectillion, 10^{3\times 10^{300}+3} * Ecetonplex, 10^{10^{303}} * Dohectillion, 10^{3\times 10^{600}+3} * Killillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3000}+3} * Googolplexigong, 10^{10^{100000}} Exponentiation level * Megillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3000000}+3} * Gigillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3000000000}+3} * Terillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{12}}+3} * Petillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{15}}+3} * Dakillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{30}}+3} * First Skewes' number, 10^{10^{10^{34}}} * Ikillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{60}}+3} * Trakillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{90}}+3} * Googolduplex, 10^{10^{10^{100}}} * Fzgoogolplex, (10^{10^{100}})^{10^{10^{100}}} = 10^{10^{10^{100}+100}} * Tekillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{120}}+3} * Hotillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{300}}+3} * Ecetonduplex, 10^{10^{10^{303}}} * Botillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{600}}+3} * Trotillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{900}}+3} * Second Skewes' number, 10^{10^{10^{963}}} * Totillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{1200}}+3} * Kalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3000}}+3} * Dalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{6000}}+3} * Tralillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{9000}}+3} * Talillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{12000}}+3} * Dakalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{30000}}+3} * Googolduplexigong, 10^{10^{10^{100000}}} * Hotalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{300000}}+3} * Mejillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3000000}}+3} * Astillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{12}}}+3} * Multillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{42}}}+3} * Googoltriplex, 10^10^10^10^100 * Fzgargoogolplex, (10^10^10^100)^(10^10^10^100) = 10^10^(10^10^100+10^100) * Googolquadruplex, 10^10^10^10^10^100 * Fzgargantugoogolplex, (10^10^10^10^100)^(10^10^10^10^100)=10^10^(10^10^10^100+10^10^100) * Googolquinplex, 10^10^10^10^10^10^100 [[List of googologisms/Exponentiation|'More...']] Tetration level * Decker, {10,10,2} = 10↑↑10 * Bentley's Number * Giggol, {10,100,2} = 10↑↑100 * Grangol, E100#100 * Mega, 2 in a pentagon (or circle) = 256 in a square * Grangolgong, E100000#100000 * Tritri, {3,3,3} = {3,7625597484987,2} = 3↑↑7625597484987 * Googolgoogolplex, 10\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) * Ecetondex, E303#1#2 * Zootzootplex * Giggolplex, {10,giggol,2} * Grangoldex, E100#100#2 * Grangoldexigong, E100000#100000#2 * Googolgoogolduplex, 10\uparrow\uparrow10\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) * Ecetondudex, E303#1#3 * Grangoldudex, E100#100#3 * Grangoldudexigong, E100000#100000#3 * Googolgoogoltriplex, 10\uparrow\uparrow10\uparrow\uparrow10\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) Up-arrow notation level * Megistron, 10 in a pentagon (or circle) * Gaggol, {10,100,3} = 10↑↑↑100 * Greagol, E100#100#100 * Greagolgong, E100000#100000#100000 * Googol-3-flex, 10\uparrow\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) * Ecetonthrex, E303#1#1#2 * A-ooga, 2 in a hexagon * Gaggolplex, {10,gaggol,3} * Greagolthrex, E100#100#100#2 * Greagolthrexigong, E100000#100000#100000#2 * Ecetonduthrex, E303#1#1#3 * Greagolduthrex, E100#100#100#3 * Greagolduthrexigong, E100000#100000#100000#3 * Tritet, {4,4,4} = 4↑↑↑↑4 * Geegol, {10,100,4} = 10↑↑↑↑100 * Gigangol, E100#100#100#100 * Geegolplex, {10,geegol,4} * Tripent, {5,5,5} = 5↑↑↑↑↑5 * Gigol, {10,100,5} = 10↑↑↑↑↑100 * Gorgegol, E100#100#100#100#100 * Gigolplex, {10,gigol,5} * Goggol, {10,100,6} = 10↑↑↑↑↑↑100 * Gulgol, E100#100#100#100#100#100 * Goggolplex, {10,goggol,6} * Trisept, {7,7,7} = 7↑↑↑↑↑↑↑7 * Gagol, {10,100,7} = 10↑↑↑↑↑↑↑100 * Heptgol, E100##7 * Gagolplex, {10,gagol,7} * Heptgolgong, E100000##7 * Tridecal, {10,10,10} * Boogol, {10,10,100} * Goolda, E100##100 Chained arrow notation level * Gongol, hyper(10,10100,100) * Gooldagong, E100000##100000 * Googoldiflux, 10 \underbrace{\uparrow\uparrow\ldots\uparrow\uparrow}_{10^{100}} (10^{100}) * Moser, 2 in a mega-gon * Boogolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100}} * Gongolplex, hyper(10,gongol,100) * Gongolgong, hyper(10,googolgong,100) * Graham's number * Xkcd number * Gongolplexigong, hyper(10,gongolgong,100) * Corporal, {10,100,1,2} * Graatada, E100##100##2 * Corporalplex, {10,{10,100,1,2},1,2} * Gingol, hyper(10,L1,100), where L1 is hyper(10,L2,100),..., where L100 is gongol. * Greegada, E100##100##3 * Grinninda, E100##100##4 * Golaada, E100##100##5 * Gruelohda, E100##100##6 * Grand tridecal, {10,10,10,2} * Biggol, {10,10,100,2} * Biggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,2},2} * Tetratri, {3,3,3,3} * Baggol, {10,10,100,3} * Baggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,3},3} * Supertet, {4,4,4,4} * Beegol, {10,10,100,4} * Beegolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,4},4} * Bigol, {10,10,100,5} * Bigolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,5},5} * Boggol, {10,10,100,6} * Boggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,6},6} * Bagol, {10,10,100,7} * Bagolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,7},7} * General, {10,10,10,10} * Kaboodol * Troogol, {10,10,10,100} 5~6 entry linear array notation level * Generalplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,10}} * Troogolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100}} * Triggol, {10,10,10,100,2} * Pentatri, {3,3,3,3,3} * Traggol, {10,10,10,100,3} * Superpent, {5,5,5,5,5} * Pentadecal, {10,10,10,10,10} * Quadroogol, {10,10,10,10,100} * Quadroogolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100}} * Quadriggol, {10,10,10,10,100,2} * Hexatri, {3,3,3,3,3,3} * Quadraggol, {10,10,10,10,100,3} * Superhex, {6,6,6,6,6,6} * Hexadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10} * Quintoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,100} [[List of googologisms/5~6 linear|'More...']] 7+ entry linear array notation level * Quintiggol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,2} * Quintaggol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,3} * Quinteegol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,4} * Quintigol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,5} * Quintoggol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,6} * Supersept, {7,7,7,7,7,7,7} * Quintagol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,7} * Heptadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10} * Sextoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,10,100} * Superoct, {8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8} * Octadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} * Septoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,100} * Superenn, {9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9} * Ennadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} * Octoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,100} * Iteral, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} * Ultatri, {3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3} Two row array notation level * Goobol, {10,100(1)2} * Dupertri, {3,{3,3,3}(1)2} * Duperdecal, {10,{10,10(1)2}(1)2} * Goobolplex, {10,{10,100(1)2}(1)2} * Gibbol, {10,100,2(1)2} * Latri, {3,3,3(1)2} * Gabbol, {10,100,3(1)2} * Boobol, {10,10,100(1)2} * Troobol, {10,10,10,100(1)2} * Quadroobol, {10,10,10,10,100(1)2} * Gootrol, {10,100(1)3} * Gooquadrol, {10,100(1)4} * Emperal, {10,10(1)10} * Gossol, {10,10(1)100} * Emperalplex, {10,10(1){10,10(1)10}} * Gossolplex, {10,10(1){10,10(1)100}} * Gissol, {10,10(1)100,2} * Gassol, {10,10(1)100,3} * Hyperal, {10,10(1)10,10} * Mossol, {10,10(1)10,100} * Mossolplex, {10,10(1)10,{10,10(1)10,100}} * Bossol, {10,10(1)10,10,100} * Trossol, {10,10(1)10,10,10,100} * Quadrossol, {10,10(1)10,10,10,10,100} * Quintossol, {10,10(1)10,10,10,10,10,100} [[List of googologisms/2 row|'More...']] Higher dimensional array notation level * Diteral, {10,10(1)(1)2} * Dubol, {10,100(1)(1)2} * Diteralplex, {10,{10,10(1)(1)2}(1)(1)2} * Dutrol, {10,100(1)(1)3} * Duquadrol, {10,100(1)(1)4} * Admiral, {10,10(1)(1)10} * Dossol, {10,10(1)(1)100} * Dossolplex, {10,10(1)(1){10,10(1)(1)100}} * Dutritri, {3,3,3(1)3,3,3(1)3,3,3} * Dutridecal, {10,10,10(1)10,10,10(1)10,10,10} * Xappol, {10,10(2)2} * Xappolplex, {10,{10,10(2)2}(2)2} * Grand xappol, {10,10(2)3} * Dimentri, {3,3(3)2} * Colossol, {10,10(3)2} * Colossolplex, {10,{10,10(3)2}(3)2} * Terossol, {10,10(4)2} * Terossolplex, {10,{10,10(4)2}(4)2} * Petossol, {10,10(5)2} * Petossolplex, {10,{10,10(5)2}(5)2} * Ectossol, {10,10(6)2} * Ectossolplex, {10,{10,10(6)2}(6)2} * Zettossol, {10,10(7)2} * Yottossol, {10,10(8)2} * Xennossol, {10,10(9)2} * Dimendecal, {10,10(10)2} * Gongulus, {10,10(100)2} * Gongulusplex, {10,10({10,10(100)2})2} * Gongulusduplex, {10,10({10,10({10,10(100)2})2})2} Higher array notation level * Dulatri, {3,3 (0,2) 2} * Gingulus, {10,100 (0,2) 2} * Trilatri, {3,3 (0,3) 2} * Gangulus, {10,100 (0,3) 2} * Geengulus, {10,100 (0,4) 2} * Gowngulus, {10,100 (0,5) 2} * Gungulus, {10,100 (0,6) 2} * Bongulus, {10,100 (0,0,1) 2} * Bingulus, {10,100 (0,0,2) 2} * Bangulus, {10,100 (0,0,3) 2} * Beengulus, {10,100 (0,0,4) 2} * Trimentri, {3,3 (0,0,0,1) 2} = {3,3 ((1)1) 2} * Trongulus, {10,100 (0,0,0,1) 2} * Quadrongulus, {10,100 (0,0,0,0,1) 2} * Goplexulus, \{10,100 (\underbrace{0,0,\ldots ,0,0,}_{100}1) 2\} = {10,100 ((1)1) 2} * Goduplexulus, {10,100 ((100)1) 2} * Gotriplexulus, \{10,100 ((\underbrace{0,0,\ldots ,0,0,}_{100}1)1) 2\} = {10,100 (((1)1)1) 2} * Goppatoth, 10↑↑100 & 10 * Goppatothplex, 10↑↑(goppatoth) & 10 * Triakulus, {3,3,3} & 3 * Kungulus, {10,100,3} & 10 * Kungulusplex, {10,kungulus,3} & 10 * Quadrunculus, {10,100,4} & 10 * Tridecatrix, {10,10,10} & 10 * Humongulus, {10,10,100} & 10 * Golapulus, {10,100} & 10 & 10 * Golapulusplex, {10,100} & 10 & 10 & 10 Legion array notation level * Big boowa, {3,3,3 / 2} * Great big boowa, {3,3,4 / 2} * Grand boowa, {3,3,big boowa / 2} * Super gongulus, {10,10 (100) 2 / 2} * Wompogulus, {10,10 (10) 2 / 100} * Guapamonga * Guapamongaplex * Big hoss * Great big hoss * Goshomity * Good goshomity * Meameamealokkapoowa * Meameamealokkapoowa oompa * Meameamealokkapoowa oompa loompa * Meameamealokkapoowa oompa loompa loompa * Meameamealokkapoowa oompa boompa Larger legion numbers *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa troompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa zeta *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa tetroompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa giga *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa pentoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hexa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hexoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hepta *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa heptoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa octa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa octoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa nona *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa ennoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa deca *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa decoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa undeca *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa icosoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa alpha *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hectoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa kiloompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa myrioompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa megoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa croroompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa gigoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa teroompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa petoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa exoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa zettoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa yottoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa xennoompa Uncomputable numbers * Rayo's number * Infinity * Infinitillion Notes Category:Lists Category:2 levels lists